1. Field
The following description relates generally to a method of recognizing a quick response (QR) code in image data, and an apparatus and method for converting a QR code in content data into a touchable object.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of smart phones, a variety of services using QR codes have recently been provided. A QR code is a two-dimensional code having various pieces of information in a quadrilateral grid. While an existing one-dimensional (ID) bar code can only store numerical information of about 20 digits, a QR code can store several thousands of digits or letters and also has a superior recognition speed, recognition rate and restorability of stored data in a QR code to a general bar code.
A QR code is provided in the form of an image that is output in a document or on a display device. A user photographs the QR code using a camera installed in a device such as a smart phone, and accesses information stored in the QR code by decoding the photographed information. To decode the QR code, the user generally utilizes an additional camera.